Hitch mounts of the type used to releasably mount trailers and the like to the rear of a motor vehicle are well known. A variety of equipment carriers have been produced and proposed which attach to the rear of vehicles through these hitch mounts. Certain of these carriers include swing-away arms which allow equipment to be supported immediately adjacent the rear of the vehicle or at a distance from the vehicle to allow access to the equipment. Typical swing out hitch-mounted carriers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,544,799 and 7,261,299, by way of example.
These prior art devices are typically configured to carry a particular type of equipment such as bicycles, wheelchairs, and the like. It would be desirable to provide such a hitch mounted swing-arm carrier which might be used with a wide range of equipment which could be accommodated in containers secured to the carrier.